starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Brugerdiskussion:The Danish Jedi
Gamle beskeder er flyttet til Brugerdiskussion:The Danish Jedi/arkiv Forside: Jeg synes det er en super idé med wookiee of the month.. skal jeg lave en "medalje" til at sætte ind på vindernes side? Jeg skal nok ordne det med link osv på siden om siden :S (: - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 12:27 (UTC) Ej tak, jeg er meget beæret (: Du fortjener godt nok også en nominering for alt det du har lavet (: så det gør jeg lige når jeg er færdig med præmien, er også i gang med noget andet, så tager nok lige et par timer endnu - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 12:37 (UTC) :Super du lige fik lavet det der med kategorierne på forsiden, det så lidt for uoverskueligt ud, så godt du fik det gjort! - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 11:52 (UTC) ::Fair nok, men ellers er det vel også ok hvis det ik virker (: - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 11:59 (UTC) Perfekt (: men forstår ikke helt hvordan du mener den virker, kan du lige uddybe? :D - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 12:56 (UTC) *Jeg kan ikke helt se hvad du har lavet ved det.. det må være noget med det der java ting - plejer det at være når den viser den box.. men ikonet ligger her. - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 13:06 (UTC) **Du er admin (: det kaldes bare Sysop her. - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 13:29 (UTC) ***Hmm der står ellers at den eneste forskel er at sysops ikke kan give sysop-status til andre. Men jeg skal nok kigge på det - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 13:35 (UTC) ****Nej, jeg kan ikke gøre noget. Den siger det er en intern fejl. - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 13:43 (UTC) *****Perfekt (: du har gemt det danske et sted ik? ellers har jeg i hvert flald det et eller andet sted - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 14:04 (UTC) Super, jeg får måske Photoshop ccs eller hva det hedder, som selv klipper kanter osv af (: vi skal lige godkende nye logoer sys jeg. - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 14:23 (UTC) :Det tror jeg bliver godt (: - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 14:33 (UTC) ::Super! men husk lige at søg skal stå helt nederst i højre hjørne så det er ens på alle (: - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 16:21 (UTC) Det beklager jeg! undskyld, jeg søgte bare under "Searchicons", så regnede ikke med det var selve skabelonen. Laver en side der hedder: Søgelogoer - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 16:53 (UTC) *Det kan jeg godt ja.. laver det på samme side - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 17:08 (UTC) Tjek Søgelogoer Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 17:13 (UTC) *Det kan godt være at det er lettest, men så skal vi altså lige blive enige, og ikke acceptere noget vi kun synes er "ok".. laver du siden om så? :) - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 17:57 (UTC) **Eller en Buearocrat :P haha ej to sysops er fint :) - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 18:27 (UTC) Hey! jeg har lavet en anelse om på forsiden med links til hjælpesiden, og siden om denne side, oppe i over skriften (: håber du kan lide det, ellers lave det bare om ;) - Bakse 19. maj 2007 kl. 23:39 (UTC) Præmie Hvilket billede sys du vi skal bruge som præmiebillede? - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 12:46 (UTC) :Valgte et af dem. Du kan lige kigge på den i mens jeg er væk. Er tilbage om en times tid. Du må gerne rette i den. Præmie (: - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 13:06 (UTC) ::Godt du lige rettede boksen til, havde travlt, og så gik det hele galt :D skal vi ik lave en hvor der f. eks. står "Denne Wookieepedian var månedens Wookiee i Maj/Juni" altså ikke ordret som her, men sådan en lille notits hvor man kan se at den her bruger har været månedens bruger? laver et udkast, så kan du lige se det (: - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 14:29 (UTC) Så har jeg lavet en der hedder Præmiebevis som der kan blive stående på siden til evig tid (: Hvis du ikke kan lide ideen, dropper vi den bare. - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 14:49 (UTC) :Det er jeg helt enig i, man kan heller ik se hvem der stemmer hvad. Skal vi ikke skrive at der skal stå maks én stemme pr person? ellers får vi måske nogle ting hvor alle har stemt for i f.eks. 4 forskellige ting - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 15:08 (UTC) ::Det sys jeg er en god idé! - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 15:11 (UTC) :::Ordner du det? skal spise nu, og er i gang med Star Destroyers. BTW!! så har vi snart fået oprettet vores første bot til siden, er i gang med at kode tingeling til den som jeg ikke fatter en dyt af :D men håber det virker når det færdigt (: - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 15:28 (UTC) Tak, havde jeg ikke lige tænkt over. Sorry - Bakse 15. maj 2007 kl. 15:36 (UTC) Div. Spørgsmål *Altså Palpatine er lederen af Republikkens Storhær, men er han også dens grundlægger? jeg blev lidt i tvivl, for det mener jeg selv han er, men på den egnelske side står der intet om det - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 18:36 (UTC) **Hmm.. men den officielle grundlæggelse skete ved palp's tale.. På den anden side var det jo egentlig Lord Tyranus der grundlagde den ved at bestille den? - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 18:40 (UTC) ***Ja okay, så skriver jeg intet..det virker bare så tomt - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 18:52 (UTC) ****NU ved jeg det!! det var Sifo-Dyas!! han lagde ordren, og HAN var grunlæggeren :D:D - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 18:56 (UTC) Er det ikke lidt forkert at en artikel som f.eks. Chewbacca både er på ugens artikel og forbedringsnomineringen? burde den ikke fjernes fra ugens artikel? - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 21:00 (UTC) Stubs Jeg tænkte lidt på.. skulle vi ikke lave character stubs, droid stubs, technoligy stubs osv osv til EN enkelt stub.. altså som bare hedder f.eks. "Dette er en stump/stykke af en artikel. Forbedr den så meget som muligt." eller noget i den stil? så undgår vi at vi har 10 forskellige stubs der skal holdes styr på.. - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 19:36 (UTC) Super! :D - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 20:03 (UTC) Good - Great artikel Jeg tænkte på om vi ikke skulle lave noge nomineringer for gode og fantastiske artikler? Logoet til en god artikel kunne være: 25px og en fantastisk artikel kunne være: 25px. Hva sys du? - Bakse 16. maj 2007 kl. 21:33 (UTC) :Jo du har ret, nu jeg lige har sovet på det.. vi dropper den bare (: - Bakse 17. maj 2007 kl. 09:40 (UTC) ::Hmm.. det kunne godt være, men ved executer står der altst "har været" ugens artikel - Bakse 17. maj 2007 kl. 10:06 (UTC) :::Ja.. men det er jo bare copy/past fra den vi har nu, skrive "denne uges" i stedet, og ændre billedet i den gamle, til det gamle Bakse 17. maj 2007 kl. 10:11 (UTC) Super godt! - Bakse 17. maj 2007 kl. 10:28 (UTC) Kategorier Det er rigtig godt det du har fået lavet sys jeg! let at læse og overskue (: - Bakse 17. maj 2007 kl. 20:30 (UTC) :Altså du mener at i selve kategorien skriver jeg en kategori den hører under? - Bakse 20. maj 2007 kl. 10:10 (UTC) ::Det skal jeg nok huske nu! :) super - Bakse 20. maj 2007 kl. 13:52 (UTC) Forum Rigtig god ide :D Laver du det færdigt i dag, eller senere? :) - Bakse 22. maj 2007 kl. 20:07 (UTC) *Har lavet et oplæg til det.. Kaldt den cantina i stedet for senate hall, og Star Wars forum i stedet for knowledge bank.. du ændrer bare det du har lyst til (: - Bakse 22. maj 2007 kl. 20:56 (UTC) **Nu jeg lige har sovet på det, skal vi så ik kalde senate hall for Jedi Council og knowledge bank for Cantina? - Bakse 23. maj 2007 kl. 05:59 (UTC) ***Okay! (: det rigtig godt.. jeg ked af jeg ik fik det gjort færdigt, men internettet røg.. Sys det blevet rigtig godt det du har lavet! :) - Bakse Rigtig god idé med den der velkomstsside! :) - Bakse 23. maj 2007 kl. 12:24 (UTC) *Det gør den da automatisk? Bakse 23. maj 2007 kl. 12:31 (UTC) **Nå okay.. det gør jeg så ;) - Bakse 23. maj 2007 kl. 12:36 (UTC) ***åh du har rettet. Tak skal du ha (: Bakse 23. maj 2007 kl. 12:38 (UTC) Oversætning Hvad ville du oversætte Supreme Chancellor som? kan ikke huske om det er blevet diskuteret før, men direkter betyder det vel noget i stil med 'Øverste Kansler' - Bakse 26. maj 2007 kl. 19:39 (UTC) *tak! (: - Bakse 26. maj 2007 kl. 19:52 (UTC) msn Okay. Jeg kunne ik helt få det der IRC til at køre, så vi må lige nøjes med msn indtil videre - Bakse 29. maj 2007 kl. 12:37 (UTC) Bot At lave en bot er skam ikke lige til. Og jeg ved faktisk intet om det, er faktisk ret hjælpeløs til bots :D MEN først skal der opsættes en familie, det har jeg fået en fyr der hedder Dantman til og den ligger på denne side http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dantman/Pywikipediabot Du kan hente hjælp hos ham her w:User talk:Dantman#Bot, ved at læse det jeg har spurgt om.. Min bot driller dog, så varer nok lidt inden jeg får den op at køre.. kan ikke huske hvad hjælpesiden til bots hedder, men der er en hjælpeside på wikia.com.. - Bakse 30. maj 2007 kl. 20:14 (UTC) Jo her er siden http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Pywikipediabot (: - Bakse 30. maj 2007 kl. 20:16 (UTC) *Altså jeg har den næsten færdig, en dags intensivt arbejde endnu vil jeg skyde på - Bakse 30. maj 2007 kl. 20:31 (UTC) **Super, jeg håber virkelig du en mindre kegle end mig til det :D BTW!! så brugt R2-D2 (BOT) som bot, da den har fået botflag (: - Bakse 30. maj 2007 kl. 20:57 (UTC) Link to Ossus Thanks for the link. But there is more - interwiki :) Interwiki is a little more complicated. You have to enter in MySQL (you can use some myphp admin), and then find a table named "interwiki". In this table find area where are pl letters and link to Empirepedia (http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/) - and change the link from Empirepedia to Ossus, but do not touch the letters pl. The link after all should be like this: http://www.ossus.pl/biblioteka/$1 When you do this, we will be able to add links to polish versions of the articles at your Wiki, and you - links at Ossus to yours. If there would be any problems, write to me at my talk page here or at Ossus :) Sky I'm sorry that I'm answering so late. I see you registered at Ossus, but unfortunatly, we blocked edit function for all users because we are moving our wiki to another server. New Ossus should be available in Wednesday (3.10.2007). About interwiki - I tried to explain you the best I could, but I'm not an expert. Our wiki is independent, we have our own server, we are not a part of wiki-society, so this is a little different thing about interwiki... I heard that spain SW Wiki has the same problem, and now they are trying to contact with wikia-staff to know what should they do to change interwiki links. If this method I wrote here does not work, I will find out what to do and contact you as soon as possible. Have a nice day :) Sky Ossus 30. sep 2007 kl. 22:31 (UTC)